Rationalizationman
by not breaking a pinkie promise
Summary: Wilson is a superhero. AU.
1. Chapter 1

James Wilson settled into his big leather chair with a sigh. Today had not been a good day. The mayor, Lisa Cuddy, had been hard on his ass, telling him that he could do more for the city. Everyone was so ungrateful, always needing more. It was times like these that he wanted to just quit but he always kept coming up with reasons to stay in the superhero business. Besides, he liked being needed.

He sighed again and pulled out a cigarette. He knew he shouldn't smoke but he reasoned that he deserved it.

After a satisfying drag, he reflected on the past week. Not too bad actually. No major disasters and he still had the whole city adoring him. Really, he had cool superpowers, who was he to complain?

James put out his cigarette passive aggressively. Sometimes, his rationalizations could get really annoying.

**

James had had his powers for years now. He couldn't remember how he got them, but surely something must have happened. All he can remember is waking up one day feeling that something was significantly different.

The first time he had saved someone, it was an accident. He didn't go looking for someone to save.

He had walked past a dark alley and was hit by some hidden need for power and control and the desire to harm the next person who was unlucky enough to walk past. James looked around and saw it was some thin, nervous looking man still quite a ways away. James knew he had to do something. What he needed was somebody who seemed more vulnerable but could kick ass.

Suddenly, he felt a tingling all over his body. When he looked down he saw he was now at petite woman. Not stopping to be weirded out by this, he put his plan into action.

He walked forward with his eyes fixated on the ground. Like he expected, an arm reached out and grabbed him. He felt a knife against his throat and before James could stop to wonder what the hell he was doing, he lashed out with more force than he thought he had. The next few moments were just a blur but James ended up with his now stiletto clad foot against eh would be mugger's throat and the knife in his hand.

James dropped the knife and kicked it where the mugger couldn't reach. Not that he could anyway, seeing how he was passed out. Still, it was good to be safe. He reached into his purse which had appeared when he changed, and took out his phone.

Once he could hear the sirens, he decided he needed to get out of there. Who knew when he was going to turn back into a man? _If_ he turned back. No, he mustn't think like that.

James poked his head out of the alley and looked around. No thin, nervous man in sight.

He sighed. He felt good for doing this but a little gratitude would have been nice. He took one last glance at the unconscious form, then hurried home.

**

As time passed, James learned more about his powers. He found he could always pick up on a person's needs and wants and that he could only shape shift when the situation called for it. He couldn't change his appearance for recreation.

He had another power too. He could rationalize anyone, himself included, out of, or into, anything. One of his most useful tools, but it had its downsides. Also, he somehow knew that if he came across someone strong willed enough, they would be able to move past his rationalizations. Thankfully, that has yet to happen.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I was obviously inspired by this in The Greater Good:House(to Wilson)-"Thank you Rationalizationman, you have saved the village." Reviews would be lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.**

* * *

Dr. Gregory House sat staring at the board, hoping to divine some answer just by will. He had the blueprints of the bank and the surrounding buildings up on the board and the notes on the shifts of the employees in front of him. If they did this right, it would be an excellent haul.

House didn't really care about he money. Well, he did, but not as much as actually figuring out how to get the money and get away with. Nothing was more satisfying than seeing an ingenious plan being put to work and succeeding.

House let out a frustrated sigh. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. This was going to be difficult. He needed to get away from the puzzle for a while and come back later.

Giving up on counting the tiles above him, he let his thoughts wander.

House wondered, not for the first time, why he was a criminal. He had a medical degree for God's sake. He should be saving lives or something. True, he did before but he was long since fired. Which was fine. He could still solve a difficult problem without having to deal with annoying people. Plus, it was always good to have some kind of title when you were a villain.

Villain. Didn't really seem to suit him. He wasn't hurting anyone and he was only stealing from the rich. It wasn't like he was Robin Hood and giving to the poor. He only stole from the rich because they had more money. Stealing from poor people just wasn't the worth the effort.

He didn't really do anything, other than thinking of the master plan. He had lackey to carry out the deed. Still, coming up with a beautiful, flawless plan was incredibly difficult, not everyone could do it. It wasn't like he had superpowers. Unless a massive intellect counts. Although frankly, from all the idiots he came in contact with, it should be. But no, he wasn't a supervillain. Besides, superpowers and cripples didn't go together. Sort of oxymoronic.

Superpowers, those would be nice. Not really necessary, but they would be cool. He could outsmart that superpowered idiot like Rationalizationman. What a stupid name, and what stupid powers. It was really like Wilson's power had just got magnified.

Yes, he knew who Rationalizationman was. He didn't really known him all that well, just met him at a few medical conventions and saw him at his short time at the hospital. Through clues and what he knew of Wilson, he had figured out who it was. Not like he knew who House was. Nobody did.

Most people had heard of him, his reputation of a jackass, but no one knew what he did. Which was kind of the point, when you're a criminal. Rationalizationman probably didn't realize that most of the crimes were connected and were directed by him. That was fine with House. It's much easier to get away with things when no one heard of you.

House sat back up and looked at the notes again. He flipped through them until he got to the page he wanted.

House smiled an evil smile. This would be perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, enough with the backgrounds. Action will be coming up, I promise. I can't promise man on man (or woman on man, woman on woman, if those are your prefences), but action nonetheless. But maybe the man on man will come later. Maybe. As always, reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
